


Three times.

by DamonAlbarn



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonAlbarn/pseuds/DamonAlbarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Alex Turner walked in on Nick O’Malley and Matt Helders and the one time he didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times.

1.  
Hot and sweaty Alex went off stage. He had just given a massive show with his band who had already fled the stage. He swore they got off there faster every time. This time they were gone as soon as he turned around. He took a towel which was handed to him from a roadie and he dried his hair, not caring of it to be ruffled. He had to shower anyways.  
As soon as he had tugged down a whole bottle of water, Alex made his way to the dressing-rooms. When he arrived there, he stopped dead in his tracks. One of those fuckers had already picked up a groupie, he thought by himself. What he didn’t notice, was that the sounds were coming right from the dressing-room he was planning on going in so when he threw open the door he couldn’t believe his eyes.

It wasn’t a groupie he heard. It were two of his own bandmembers, Nick O’Malley and Matt Helders. Nick was kneeling in front of Matt, who was leaning into the wall. It was very clear that Nick was sucking off Matt. Out of nowhere, Matt opened his eyes and looked right into Alex’s. He quickly backed out of the room and closed the door.

2.  
It had been a few weeks since Alex walked in on his bandmates practically fucking in the dressing-room and he hadn’t spoken one word about it to them or anyone else. When Nick had entered the tourbus, he had given Alex a guilty look but Matt had just smirked at him before disappearing into the bunk section of the bus.  
The second time he walked in on them, he, once again, didn’t expect it at all. It was festival season now so all they did was playing festivals. Alex had just hung out with some guys from other bands when he made his way back to the bus to put his phone on charge because it had almost run out of juice. The moment he opened the door of the bus, he still didn’t notice something at all. 

It was when he opened the door of the backlounge, when he noticed the sounds. The moaning. Before his brains could process this, he had seen his bandmates. They were on the couch in the backlounge. Nick was laying on his back, Matt was on his knees between his legs, lips attached to the neck of the man under him. Hand in the undone pants. This time it was up to Nick to open his eyes and lock with Alex’s. The look in his eyes was, again, very guilty until he threw back his head and let out the loudest moan Alex had ever heard. He just turned around and closed the door of the room behind his back, trying to forget the sound of his bandmate coming. 

3.  
The third time, Alex actually wanted to walk in on his bandmates. If he was very honest, he thought it was very hot to see them all over each other. Yet, he still didn’t see it coming when he walked in on them.

It was a nice afternoon and the band actually had some days off. They spent those days at their apartments in Los Angeles, relaxing and not thinking about the busy life on the road. Alex was having just a nice, relaxed afternoon when he decided to grab a coffee and head over to Matt’s apartment to share some music he had written over the past days. When he had gotten his coffee, he made his way down to the apartment of the drummer of his band, who lived only a few blocks down. When he knocked the door, he was surprised to find it unlocked.  
He entered the apartment and the second he walked into the living room, he wished he hadn’t. Or, maybe, he didn’t mind it. He almost dropped his coffee at the sight in front of him. Once again, Nick was on his back on the couch with Matt between his legs. Only, this time Matt wasn’t jacking Nick off. This time they were proper fucking. They were so into it, they didn’t notice Alex had walked in. They noticed as soon as he slammed the door shut.  


1.  
As soon as he arrives in his own apartment, he falls down on the couch. He places the cup of coffee, which is still very hot, on the table and he sighs. This was the third time he had walked in on them having sex. He doesn’t know how much more times he can take before he would snap and ask them about it. He knows it will happen. Alex jumps when there’s a short knock on the door. He gets off the couch and opens the door, to reveal Nick and Matt.  
The moment he looks Matt in his eyes, Matt walks forwards and pushes Alex back into his apartment. “So, you’re keen on walking in on us, eh?” Matt says with a low growl in his voice, which turns Alex on immediately. Matt shoves him into the nearest wall and he quickly attaches his lips to Alex’s, who gives in straight away, kissing back as hard as he could. Matt grabs Alex’s shirt and pushes him with his back into Nick’s chest, who grabs his hips. “And, did you like the view of us together?” Nick breaths into Alex’s ear who moans into Matt’s mouth.  
He noticed he was literally sandwiched between Nick and Matt, who both are still very turned on. Nonetheless, Alex is too and not just a little bit. Matt’s fierce blue eyes looks into Alex’s brown orbs when he backs off, lowering his hands to Alex’s belt to unbuckle it. As soon as he undid the zipper, Nick slides one of his hands into Alex’s pants, palming him through his boxer. Alex throws back his head on Nick’s shoulder. He can hear when Nick smiles and Alex turns his head towards the bassist’s. Nick notices the movement and he doesn’t hesitate to kiss him fiercely. “Hey Alex. Next time you walk in on us, and we turn you on, don’t mind on joining in,” Matt mutters when he’s done pulling Alex’s jeans down his long legs. Alex hears a thump when Matt drops on his knees and as soon as he feels something hot and wet on his cock, Alex breaks apart of Nick to let out a long moan. Nick quickly makes sure Alex is very naked and he attacks his shoulders with his lips to leave some purple bruises behind. “Damn, guys. Fuck. Seriously. Fuck me,” is all Alex can say. Matt gets back on his feet and looks at Nick. “You fuck him, I’ll take care of him,” Nick says softly and both guys switch positions. Matt behind Alex, Nick on his knees in front of him.  
“No. Ugh. Fuck me. Don’t wait.” Alex says, taking sharp breaths between each word when Matt presses a finger up his butthole. “Are you serious? It’s going to hurt a lot…” Matt says softly and Alex nods quickly. “Yeah. Just. There’s lube in the bathroom…”  
It doesn’t take long for Matt to return with the lube and prepare himself. Slowly, very slowly, he presses into Alex who groans loudly. “Damn, Matt. You’re bigger than I thought you’d be.” Nick lets out a suffocated laugh. “I can tell,” he mutters before taking Alex’s cock back in his mouth.  
Quite soon after both guys have set a steady rhythm, Alex starts to notice the familiar knot in his stomach. “I… I’m gonna…” is all he has to say. Matt attaches his lips on the soft skin behind Alex’s ear and he starts to suck. That’s all it takes for Alex to come very hard into Nick’s mouth, letting go the loudest moan he’s ever heard of himself. The same time, Matt comes too.  
Matt slowly pulls back out and Alex slides down on the ground, leaning into the wall. “Guys. That was… intense,” he says, trying to catch his breath. Matt, who’s left the only one standing, also drops on his knees, before crawling towards Nick. He grabs his cock and starts giving steady strokes. It doesn’t take long the guy to come, too. 

“How long has this been going on?” Alex asks and Nick looks at Matt, questioning him. “Quite some time. The first time you walked in on us, it wasn’t the first time we were…” Matt stops mid-sentence but he hasn’t have to continue talking. Alex knows enough. “That’s… insane. Are you a couple?” He then realizes. Nick shakes his head. “No, we aren’t. We just go see each other whenever we need to,” he mutters. Matt nods. “Yeah…”  
“We should do this more often. I liked it very much,” Alex mutters before getting up to collect his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my very first fic on here. Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
